Back Into my Arms
by RetardedAnimeGirlie
Summary: Tidus and Yuna are finally reunited, but some evil force is standing in their way once again. Will they be able to stop it and finally continue with their lives? (Yes I suck at summarys...just read the thing!) Don't forget to R&R! :) [Chap 3 up!]
1. I'm Home!

Hey ya'll! This is my first fan fiction on here. Try not to write any negative comments but HELPFUL criticism is always appreciated! Anyway on to the story!

Italics = Thought

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy...sigh.

In the cabin of the airship Paine and Rikku were quietly talking.

"What if we don't find him?" Rikku whispered quietly.

"I don't know...I believe we will though." Paine whispered in her usual emotionless voice.

"Paine...don't take this as a joke!" The tone of her voice was rising in volume.

"Rikku...I'm not taking this as a joke. I just have a feeling we'll find him...somehow someway." Paine briskly walked towards the elevator to get to the deck of the airship.

"Hey wait for me you big meanie!" Rikku ran over to the elevator just in time before it went up a level.

-On the deck-

Yuna looked out into the golden orange like sun and sighed quietly.

"_What if we never find him?" _Yuna was on the verge of tears.

"Wait...I shouldn't give up hope! The fayth said they would try their best..." 

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku yelled.

Yuna quickly put on one of her famous fake smiles and turned to face the always-cheerful girl.

"Hey Rikku, Hi Paine!"

Paine mumbled a quick hello and went to a corner of the ship.

Yuna turned back to face the sun when suddenly she saw the outline of Besaid coming into view along with a familiar yellow dot.

"It...can't be..." 

-Meanwhile-

The familiar yellow dot was submerged in water. Being a famous blitzball player this didn't bother him. He quickly got to the surface of the water and began looking around.

"I'm in Besaid?" 

So many questions ran through his mind, especially one that he had been thinking for the past 2 years.

"_I wonder where Yuna is." _

He quickly laid back down into the water looking at the clear blue sky. Something red quickly caught his eye...and it was getting a little too close to him.

"_Whoa...whoever is flying that thing is nuts."_

The airship was getting deathly close.

"Whoa!" He shouted while getting up from the water and jumping backward. The airship quickly landed to where he had been moments before. The ramp of the airship quickly came out along with that familiar brunette he loved.

Yuna jumped off the ramp even before it touched the ground. She didn't care if it hurt...she had to get to him. The pain didn't matter...hell she didn't even feel anything. All she wanted was to be in his warm embrace again.

Yuna jumped into his arms almost knocking him over.

Tidus wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her wonderful scent.

"_Whoa...she's changed."_

Yuna looked at him with her bi-colored orbs, staring into his blue cerulean orbs.

"Are you real?"

"I think so."

Yuna touched his tan face, tracing all the outlines of it.

"Do I pass?"

Yuna nodded her head smiling ear to ear.

"You're back." A clear tear dripped down Yuna's face.

"I am back...I'm home."

"Welcome home."

"Yes home." Tidus put his hands on her waist and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Hey get a room you two!"

Tidus looked around to see where the familiar voice came from.

"Who asked you to watch Wakka?!" Tidus shouted but smiled knowing that he really was back in Spira with his love...and friends. He also noticed Lulu had a baby.

"Lulu...had a baby?!"

Yuna giggled and replied, "Yes she did. His name is Vidina"

"With who?"

"Wakka."

"Ha! I was right...I knew they wanted each other."

Yuna gasped and giggled. "Tidus!"

"Hiya!"

Tidus looked over to the airship and noticed Rikku.

"_Everytime I see her she seems to wear less and less clothing."_

"Hey Rikku!"

Tidus quickly grabbed Yuna's hand and made his way towards shore.

"You know you've changed!"

"Well you've missed a few things!"

"Tell me everything."

"I will...just not now."

Yuna quickly caught up with Tidus and surprisingly started leading him.

"Whoa!" Tidus yelled, trying not to make a face plant into the sand.

The whole population of Besaid seemed to be on that beach cheering and laughing for Tidus and Yuna.

When they finally reached the shore the crowd that was at the beach slowly started to disappear.

"So you're back ya?" Wakka said with excitement in his voice.

"Yep I'm back!"

Tidus made his way over to Lulu and Vidina. The kid really did look like Wakka...bright orange hair and all.

"Awe he's so cute."

Lulu gave a faint smile. "Glad you're back. Yuna seems really happy."

Tidus beamed and went back over to Yuna.

"So this is the famous Tidus." A voice came from behind.

Yuna and Tidus turned around.

"Yep!" Yuna gave a bright smile. "Oh yeah...Tidus this is Paine...Paine this is Tidus."

"Pleased to meet ya!" Tidus stuck out his hand for Paine to shake.

"You too." Paine didn't take his hand but instead went over to the village.

"Jeez...what's her problem?" Tidus asked turning back to Yuna.

"Ah...she doesn't warm up to new people like that."

"Oh."

"But don't worry! She'll like you soon enough."

Tidus gave a small smile.

"So let's go eat ya?" Wakka said happily.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Yuna...will you tell me what you've been up to the past two years?" Tidus asked sounding interested.

"Sure...at dinner..." Tidus could barely hear her.

"Why does she sound so sad?" 

Yuna grabbed Tidus's hand and led him to the village.

Okay okay I know that was probably a little boring but you know this is the first chapter...meaning it's like an introduction! But anyway please R&R it would mean so much to me if you could just push that little button and send a review I'd love ya for it!

Luv,

Ana


	2. Peaceful Moment Interupted

Hey ya'll! I got three reviews yay! I'm so happy! But I want more! I need to know if people are reading. I'm doing this for ya'll ya know!

Fairynight: Thanks for reviewing and yes I most certainly do love ya for it! And you are welcome for my little spoilers! I forgot to note that I put in spoilers...oh well heheheh. And I'm sorry about your sister...you should hit her in the head with a frying pan... Hugz

Lenne: Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it. Hugz

Difallo-jones: Yay I'm glad you'll continue to read it! Thanks for the helpful advice luv ya for it! Hugz

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...cept this fan fiction! And my Ramen noodles, and, and, this computer! AND...oh forget it on with the story!

"Mmm. So good!" Tidus mumbled while taking a bite of roasted fish.

Everyone stared at him while he stuffed his face with practically everything that was served that night.

"Wow...I never knew someone could be that hungry." Yuna whispered in awe.

"I was at the farplane for two years...no food there." Tidus looked up from his plate to receive a hurt expression from Yuna.

Yuna got up from her seat and ran towards the beach.

"I guess I said the wrong thing..."

Tidus was receiving multiple stares from everyone.

"_Tidus you idiot, how could you be so stupid!"_

Tidus ran off to the beach and saw Yuna sitting at the shore with her knees brought up to her face. She looked like she was crying.

"Yuna..."

Yuna gave a quick glace back to Tidus, she had tear streaks going down her face. Tidus made his way over to Yuna and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry...for saying what I said."

Yuna sniffled and said, "It's not your fault...I overreacted."

Tidus wrapped his arm around Yuna's shoulders. Yuna began to ease up and put her head on his chest.

"Tell me what's bugging you." He said gently.

"It's just that...I don't want to lose you again..." Her voice was coated with emotion.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tidus stroked her hair, which felt like the softest silk imaginable.

They stayed like that for a while before Tidus broke the silence.

"So...what have you been doing these past two years?"

"Looking for you."

"Oh really?" His sounded very curious.

"Yep...it all began when I saw this sphere of you..."

So Yuna explained it all. She talked about when she saw the sphere. She talked about how it wasn't really Tidus in the sphere...it was Shuyin. She talked about her dress spheres...particularly her song stress dress sphere. She talked about how there was a spirit of a young woman named Lenne in her dress sphere. She talked about how Lenne was a summoner and one of the famous song stresses of her time in Zanarkand. She talked about how Lenne and Shuyin were lovers but sadly Lenne got killed. She talked about how upset she was when she found out that Shuyin wasn't Tidus. She talked about Vegnagun and how Shuyin planed to vaporize Spira with it to avenge Lenne's death. She talked about how she, Rikku, and Paine destroyed it before anything happened to Spira. She talked about how Shuyin and Lenne were set free and could finally be together. And last but not least, she talked about how the fayth said they would try to bring Tidus back.

Yuna looked up at Tidus to see if he had dozed off. She had been talking for quite a while. To her surprise he was listening attentively with his cerulean orbs opened wide.

"Yuna...I had no idea."

Yuna simply giggled.

"You've been gone for two years silly." She gave him a playful punch.

"So...this Shuyin guy looked exactly like me?"

"Yep."

"Whoa...scary."

Yuna burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"I've never seen you look so pale!"

"Oh really? How about you put some color on me then." Tidus leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met and Tidus knew he had to be dreaming. Her lips felt like soft velvet. Yuna put her hand up to his face and stroked it gently.

Yuna was the one to break the soft kiss.

"I'm sorry...need...air..." Yuna started gasping and her cheeks were extremely flushed.

Tidus almost fell on his rear laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh it's not funny...what if I died from lack of oxygen?!" Yuna's voice sounded hurt but she was actually smiling.

"Oh right...I can see it now...'Breaking news...High-Summoner Yuna has recently passed away during a make-out session due to the fact that she wasn't breathing! More news as follows.'"

This time they both laughed.

Tidus lay back on the soft tan sand while Yuna fell back herself, landing on his chest.

"Yuna?"

"Hmm?" She looked up in his cerulean orbs.

"I love you."

Yuna froze...she couldn't believe she actually heard those words. She had confessed her love to him when he was fading away two years ago but before he could say anything...he was gone.

"R-really?" Yuna choked back tears.

"Really." He smiled down at her.

"I love you too." She smiled back.

Tidus took her hand in his and stroked it gently.

"I-I've been waiting to hear those words for so long." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Shh...it's okay Yuna..." He rubbed her back with his other hand.

They stood like that for a while...until they heard a high-pitched scream.

"That sounds like..." Tidus lifted his head a bit.

"Rikku!"

Okay okay I know it's short! Don't hurt me!!!! Runs over to a corner of the room and crouches down into the futile position But look what we have here...a cliffy and some romance...ooo lala, hubah hubah baby! I'll try to update as soon as possible. I hope ya'll like it!

Hugz N Kissez

Luv,

Ana


	3. What the Heck!

Hey ya'll I really hope ya'll like the story so far! Thanks for all the support. )

??????: Thank you very much! To answer your question, I TRY to update every 3 days to a week. I'm in school and stuff so it really depends on my schedule, but most of the time I try to update every 3 days if possible. )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasyâbut I do own this fan fiction so NEH! )

Tidus and Yuna scrambled up to their feet and began running to where Rikku's scream came from.

"Wait Yuna!"

Yuna looked back to Tidus giving him a, there's-no-time-to-wait look.

"I don't have my Brotherhood anymore." His lips turned into an upside down smile.

Yuna quickly transformed into her Warrior Dress sphere and tossed Tidus his Brotherhood.

"Thanks." Tidus could barely manage to get out. His little Yuna was practically wearing nothing.

"Anytime." She gave him a quick smirk and transformed back into her Gunner Dress Sphere.

They quickly made their way to the front of the village and were shocked by what was in front of them. A large snake like creature was holding Rikku with its massive tail. It looked like a serpent but had no eyes. Instead right in the middle of its head laid a purple diamond. Long arms ran from its upper torso which looked like giant scythes ready to kill anything that came near it. To the right of the massive beast, Paine was knocked out unconscious.

"Rikku, Paine!" Yuna shouted.

The serpent like creature felt a new aura in the air. Though it was blind and couldn't hear it could feel a new presence. A long tongue protruded out of its large mouth to taste the air around it.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Don't worry Rikku we'll save you!" Yuna quickly grabbed her guns from her sides and started shooting at the creature.

The creature growled in pain and started coming towards Yuna.

"Yuna! Watch out!" Tidus quickly dove for Yuna and knocked her out of the way before the serpent could chop her into bits with its long scythe arms.

The two quickly rose to their feet and jumped out of the way before the creature could strike at them again.

"Gah! What are we gonna do?" Yuna cried out breathlessly.

"Maybe you should try shooting that thing in the middle of its head. I'll try to distract it."

"Good idea."

Tidus went behind the large creature and shouted a few provoking words.

"Hey there ugly! Come and get a piece of me!" Tidus readied his sword.

The creature turned around, feeling the aura of some being behind it. It let out a war cry and charged for him.

Just then Yuna came up behind Tidus and jumped on his shoulders, shooting at the beast's only weakness.

It let out a shriek of pain and twisted its tail around in agony, causing Rikku to be flung out of its grasp, making her land on the soft sand.

"Owwie" She mumbled to herself quietly.

The beast collapsed to the ground letting out one final shriek as it took in its last breath as pyerflies flew out of its body.

"Rikku!" Yuna ran over to her cousin and crouched down beside her.

"It's alright Yunie. I'm fine, you should really be checking on Paine."

Yuna gave her cousin a questioning look.

"It's alright Yuna I'll go get her." Tidus gave her a quick smile and rushed over to get Paine.

"What happened Rikku? And where's Lulu and Wakka?"

"Wellâthey went out to take Vidina for a walkâand well that thing just appeared." Rikku looked down into the sand trying to avert from Yuna's gaze.

"How did it just appear Rikku?"

"I don't know" Rikku said barely above a whisper.

"This doesn't make senseâwhy would a fiend just appear and attack the living daylights out of someone?"

Yuna decided she wouldn't press the matterâat least for now anyway.

"Hey Yunaâyou might wanna check on Paineâshe looks pretty beat up." Tidus shouted over to Yuna.

Yuna gave a soft sigh and said, "Well Rikku you should go get some restâthere's a guest tent set up. It's the very last one to the right."

Rikku nodded and got up while brushing herself off.

"Thanks Yunie" Rikku gave a small smile and went off to her tent.

Yuna just gave one of her famous fake smiles and went to go help Paine.

Once she bent down to look at her friend's face she was tempted to cry. Paine had a large bruise on her cheek and a large wound to her stomach.

"Damn" She mumbled, her voice was at least an octave higher.

Yuna changed into her White Mage Dress Sphere and started to chant a spell. The wound on Paine's stomach seemed to get smaller and smaller as Yuna recited her chant whilst sweat dripped from her forehead. Once Paine's wound was completely gone, Yuna would have crashed to floor if Tidus hadn't caught her.

"Yuna" He whispered gently.

She looked up at him with her bi-colored orbs and brought her hand up to his masculine face, stroking it ever so gently.

"We should probably go to bed." She whispered.

He nodded and flung her over his shoulder.

Yuna giggled and said, "What are you doing?"

"I need to carry you and Paine silly."

Tidus flung Paine over his other shoulder and made an 'ugh-huff' kind of noise, making Yuna bust into furious laughter.

"OkayâwhereâshouldâI dumpâher?" Tidus said in between pants.

"Last tent on the right." Yuna couldn't help but giggle at the way he staggered on his way to the tent.

"_I can't be THAT heavy." _

Tidus opened the tent flap and placed Paine on the other bed next to Rikku's. She let out a loud snore and turned over to her side, this of course caused Yuna and Tidus to start chuckling.

Tidus walked out the tent and took Yuna off his shoulder. He put her in his arms bridal style.

"Okay where's your tent missy?" Tidus asked spinning her around.

"That one." She said pointing to the left.

He walked over to the tent and went inside, placing Yuna gently on her feet.

"Uhâwe're gonna have some explaining to do to Lulu and Wakka tomorrow Tidus." Yuna giggled and blushed profusely.

"Ahâwho caresâthey'll understand. We haven't seen one another for two years." He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

She let out a sigh of happiness and replied, "You're right."

Yuna changed back into her Gunner Dress Sphere, while pulling away from Tidus.

"You really need to teach me more about those." Tidus's voice was incomplete awe.

"I willâjust not today. Now if you'll excuse me mister, I need to get changed!" She gently shoved him out the tent.

He looked back at her with a smirk on his face and said, "But I would have covered my eyes."

"Oh yeah I'm so sure. Now out!"

Minutes later Yuna called out to him, "Okay you can come in now."

Tidus walked back in the tent, his eyes laid upon the beauty in front of him. She was wearing blue chocobo pajama pants with a white tank top that hugged each and every single curve she possessed.

"Oh Yevon she is so sexy" 

"Don't get any funny ideas buster!" Yuna pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled while bringing her close to him, taking in her intoxicating scent. She rested one of her small delicate hands on his muscled chest, tracing each and every curve.

"We should probably get to sleep." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"_Oh my Yevonâhe's so hot." _

"Yeahâsleep" She mumbled, still mesmerized by him.

Tidus gently broke away and picked her up, laying her on the bed gently. He made his way to the other side of the bed and started removing his boots and jacket, only leaving his jean like shorts. He lay next to her while placing an arm around her small waist.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Yuna came closer to him, snuggling into his chest. She slowly closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into another reality.

Okay I hope ya'll like this chapter! Had a lil romance and some actionânothing too bad. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hopefully I won't be too busy with school or anything! As I said I try to update every 3 days to a week. So don't hate me if you can't find a new chapter after 3 days. School can get very demanding! As I said in my bio, if you have any questions about my stories or me, please feel free to send me an e-mail or talk to me on AIM. )

E-mail- 

AIM: NawtyGurl245


End file.
